Child proof door jam covers have been provided in the past for preventing pinching the child's fingers in door jams as the doors open and close. Many village, city and county ordinances in communities in the United States require such door jam covers to ensure the safety of our children. Unfortunately, the existing door jam products require drilling and screwing into existing doors and associated jams. Landlords have lease provisions that prohibit damage to the leased property by the tenant and thus prevent the protection of the tenants' children as well as their guests' children.
Hinge pin brackets have been provided in the past, such as shown in the Buckelew, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,696.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a door mounted bracket system that is non-invasive and uses existing hardware as its support on the door and jam.